


Secret gaze

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Yamada has always been watching over Chinen.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://thesecretdoor.livejournal.com/profile)[thesecretdoor](http://thesecretdoor.livejournal.com/).

 

Yamada throws a short glance at the item in Chinen’s hands. He has been looking at it for a while now, admiring its handcraft and the beautiful ornaments. Then he asked Yamada where he bought it, ready to look for something similar. Yamada’s taste in jewellery and accessories is excellent. His taste in men is horrible though. His last boyfriend apparently just dumped him… again.  
  
“You can have it, if you want to,” Yamada offers.  
  
Chinen’s head snaps up, as he looks at Yamada in surprise. “What? No, Ryo-kun, it’s way too expensive.”  
  
“Nah, it’s okay.”  
  
Chinen chuckles. “You know I’m earning money too, don’t you? I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m part of a band. We are a lot of members so maybe you missed it. It’s a great group.”  
  
“Yes,” Yamada jokes along. “I’ve seen it on TV. You are so cool.”  
  
Chinen smirks. “The lead-singer is pretty cool too, you know?”  
  
“Oh, really?” Yamada pretends to pout. “But you don’t find him cooler than me, do you?”  
  
Chinen chuckles, looking up at Yamada with a bright smile. Yamada’s eyes are beautiful, he thinks. Some people would describe him as sassy or as arrogant, but Chinen knows he is nothing but kind, at least to him. He swallows slightly, wondering what kind of bond they are sharing. The air around them feels a bit thicker suddenly, like they are having a _moment_. Whatever it truly means _to have a moment_.  
  
“Keep the wristband,” Yamada stutters after a while, and pulls his glance away. It would be so alluring to just hug him now. “I… want to give it to you. Oh, and I’ll cook something for us now. You still love pasta?”  
  
Chinen nods.  
  
“But without paprika, right?” Yamada recites, surprising Chinen by knowing that two weeks ago he went out with Yuto and threw up over the paprika-dish they had at that experimental-weird restaurant.  
  
Chinen has no idea what this is between them, and what Yamada really thinks of him. Yamada has always looked at him like he is a baby, the little brother, the cute young kid of their group. But recently the look in his eyes changed. Sometimes Chinen will realize his gaze resting upon him when he dances or when he changes. It should make him feel uncomfortable, but actually, it makes him happy.  
  
“You know,” Yamada mumbles when he cuts some tomatoes. “I broke up with my boyfriend.”  
  
Chinen nods. “I know,” he says softly. And. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Yamada shakes his head. “No, it’s okay.” He throws a cryptic glance at Chinen before he smiles. “It’s okay.”  



End file.
